


show me where to go

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is supposed to be Gene's guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me where to go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #328](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2685345.html?thread=31614625#t31614625).

"Sorry, luv."

 

Gene's tone is genuinely contrite. His body language tells the same story: head bowed, strands of hair flopping down over his forehead, kneeling at Sam's feet. But the endearment itself is a disobedience. He's supposed to say 'sir'.

 

Sam can't bring himself to punish Gene for that.

 

"Shhh," he murmurs, instead. Gently tilts back Gene's head, stroking his unruly hair into place.

 

Gene growls, low in his throat. Sam knows Gene doesn't want his dom to let him off the hook for things. Sam's supposed to be his guide, his moral compass, both at work and at play.


End file.
